uchuu_kyoudaifandomcom-20200213-history
Nanba Hibito
Nanba Hibito is one of the protagonist in the series and the younger Nanba brother who was born on September 17, 1996, when Japan scored victory in Major League Baseball. Unlike his brother Nanba Mutta, Hibito was born on a glorious day. Hibito was chosen to be the first Japanese astronaut to go to the moon and is known as the "Samurai Boy" in America. Appearance Hibito is known for his "spiky" hair, and was referred to as "spiky" when he was young by Hoshika Tadashi. He is usually seen wearing either casual clothes, or official NASA uniforms and track clothes. During his childhood he would dress the same as his brother, in T-shirts and half pants. Personality Hibito has a positive outlook to any situation, he was the first of the two brothers to fulfill their dream of becoming an astronaut and traveling to space. When Hibito heard that Mutta had lost his job, he encouraged Mutta to listen to the tape they had recorded on that day in 2006. Hibito always believed that Mutta would make a great astronaut and encouraged Mutta whenever he could. As an astronaut, Hibito excelled at learning new things and supported his team whenever needed. He didn't follow the normal procedure when he and another fellow astronaut crashed during a moon exploration task, Hibito tried to save his fellow astronaut and friend's life even though his chances of survival were less by staying calm and being smart.Space Brothers Anime - Episode 40, Hibito refused to leave Damian behind even though at that point Damian had a lesser chance of survival than Hibito Relationships Family Hibito has a good relationship with his father and mother. He would often make them worry about him due to his actions, but would eventually return unharmed in most cases. Both of his parents are proud of him, and support him in any way they can. Nanba Mutta Hibito was the younger brother, and though Mutta was always competitive and wanted to stay a step ahead of Hibito, Hibito has a lot of respect for Mutta. Hibito also encouraged Mutta to follow his dreams and join the Astronaut Recruitment tests conducted by JAXA. When they were young, Mutta was bullied by other kids because they thought he was lying about the "UFO" they both had seen. Hibito created a fake video, re-creating the night they saw the UFO to lift Mutta's spirit up. Friends and Mentors Hibito made many friends during his time at NASA, and respected his seniors and mentors who taught him and helped him become a better astronaut. Brian Jay Hibito was Brian's "back-up" astronaut, whom Brian himself had selected. Brian taught Hibito a lot of important lessons and was always present whenever Hibito required help, he would introduce himself as "The veteran Brian" is here to help you and assist Hibito.Space Brothers Anime - Episode 44, Brian is shown assisting Hibito during training and always being there for him. Hibito considered Brian his mentor and an brotherly figure, and respected Brian a lot. Brian pitched in Hibito's name to be a candidate for the moon's exploration mission instead of Azuma. Moon Exploration Team Hibito has a close relationship with his fellow astronauts and friends Buddy Waters, Freddie Saturn, Karen Jones, Damien Kweller and Linda Cliff. History On July 9, 2006. Mutta and Hibito saw a UFO while recording insects and small life in the nearby woods. After having seen the UFO fly away towards the moon, Hibito announced that he would become an astronaut and go to the moon. As a kid Hibito was never too serious and according to Mutta, Hibito was always a step below than him in school. However as time passed Hibito overtook Mutta and fulfilled his dream by becoming an astronaut. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:JAXA Category:Astronaut Nanba Hibito